supermanfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwing (User:Leader Vladimir)
Christopher "Chris" Kent is the Kryptonian adoptive son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and a superhero known as Nightwing. His birth name is Lor-Zod, and was born as the biological son of General Zod and his cohort Ursa in the Phantom Zone. As a young child, Lor-Zod was sent to Earth so that he could open the gate to the Phantom Zone and allow Zod and his minions escape and conquer Earth. However, Lor-Zod was adopted by Clark Kent and Lois Lane, who named him Christopher Kent taught him morality and compassion. Eventually, Zod and his associates broke free of the Zone and attack Earth. Although Superman fought Zod and his forces, Chris realized that the Phantom Zone was opened because of him. To close the son, Chris re-entered the Zone and closed it on his side. Although this trapped Zod and his forces in the Zone once again, Zod was separated from his adoptive parents. Months later, Chris was rescued from the Zone by a Kryptonian named Thara Ak-Var. After only a short time had passed since his return to the Phantom Zone, Chris had aged fifteen years old. Inspired by Kryptonian legends, Chris and Thara assumed the names Nightwing and Flamebird to maintain peace between Earth and New Krypton. Eventually, Chris was reunited with his parents and helped to maintain peace between humanity and the Kryptonians. After preventing a war between Earth and New Krypton, Chris and Thara departed with the Kryptonians to establish a new world where they could rebuild their species. Officially, Chris first appeared in Action Comics #44, but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Superman: New Krypton. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Lor-Zod's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Lor-Zod's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of about 12,000 times. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Lor-Zod's powers. Because his powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of Lor-Zod's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that Lor-Zod is strong enough to lift several tons. Though it is clear that compared to fully adult New Earth dimensional Kryptonians Lor-Zod's strtenght level is very weak as his biological father Zod was able to crush his skull in the same manner that a full grown human male would be able to do to an approximate same age human child. Lor-Zod's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will manipulation that allows Lor-Zod to engage in physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force such as moving an object without said object crumbling under its own mass while he moves it. ::Invulnerability: Lor-Zod's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. His invulnerability is not protective to the heat vision that fully adult Kryptonians can generate which has been shown to penetrate his own skin and bone with instantaneous results. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Lor-Zod to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation though that is not proven or stated. It IS however shown to be intense enough to burn fully adult Kryptonians as he did against his biological father to try to protect Kal-El. Tactile Telekinesis: Nightwing is able to dismantle objects similar to Superboy, although his tactile telekinesis is in a more traditional sense, such as moving objects without actually touching them. Phantom Zone Immunity: Because Lor-Zod was conceived and born in the Phantom Zone, he is actually immune to the Zone's effects and is the only denizen who can maintain a corporeal form. Bond with the Nightwing: Chris is the host for a supernatural entity called the Nightwing, which grants him a number of mystical powers. :Teleportation: he is able to merge with shadows and cross distances. The exact distance he can teleport remains unknown, but he was able to teleport or absorb an faulty artificial sun into the Phantom Zone :Shadow Construct Creation: Chris displays this ability in the most rudimentary form, creating dark creatures, shadow shields etc. His exact limitations are also unknown. :Omniscience: The Nightwing has stated that he sees and knows everything that occurs in shadows or darkness. So far he was able to detect his sibling deity who was hiding in his own shadow and sense that Jay Garrick was in danger of being killed. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: As a Kryptonian, Chris’s learning skills are superior to those of a human. Within days of landing on Earth, he began to comprehend and speak English with relative ease. Strength level Chris’s strength has not fully developed, but it is theoretically possible that he can lift up to 100 tons. Weaknesses Solar Energy: Like all Kryptonians, Lor-Zod's powers will diminish if he does not absorb yellow sunlight. Kryptonite: Lor-Zod does not feel the effects of Kryptonite exposure as severely as other Kryptonians but it can still weaken him. Magic: Chris is also vurnerable to mystical forces. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Good Characters Category:Superman Family Category:Aliens Category:Kent Family Category:Kryptonians